Juiced
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Harry has the world's best girlfriend. She will indulge him in anything, and sometimes, it pays off for her too! Entry for the Lemon Frosted Birthday Contest
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he said in a voice heavy with lust. "Are you sure you don't mind?" The second question was more tentative.

For answer, she poured back the goblet and made a face as she swallowed. "Just let me slip into something more comfortable," she said seductively before dodging out of the room as the change took hold. He was glad she had. Although watching her burst out of her clothes would have been nice, generally polyjuice changes were anything but.

Thinking about what was coming, he laid back on the cushions and stroked himself. How'd he get lucky enough to find a girl that didn't mind playing to his bisexual kinks? This wouldn't be the first time she'd played the man for him. Only this time, she'd be the man he wanted instead of just the cock in his ass.

"Ready?" a decidedly male voice said from the door jamb. There Malfoy was wearing one of Harry's robes, hanging open to reveal pale white chest and the most lovely cock hanging softly between his legs. It twitched up as the dark haired man on the bed caressed his body with his eyes.

She'd already started thinking of herself as a guy. The twitching at her groin was an odd sensation, but very good. Harry lay, legs sprawed on the bed, touching himself. He looked good enough to eat. And that's exactly what Malfoy did. Stroking himself once, and shuddering at the sensation, he crawled up between Harry's legs and kissed the top of his sac, right under his hand, then took one ball into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it behind his teeth.

"Holy shit," Harry groaned. "That feels so good."

Stroking himself helped him imagine what Harry was feeling. "Like that, half-blood?" he asked snidely, trying to get into the role.

Having trouble finding his voice, Harry groaned a happy affirmative.

"You want me to treat you like the filth you are?" Perhaps it was taking the role too far, but when Harry just nodded, he turned it right up. Teeth at the base of Harry's cock, holding him, Malfoy's hand connected hard with Harry's hip, making him flinch. Easing his jaw, Malfoy ordered, "Raise that leg." Harry did, hooking it on Malfoy shoulder.

Lifting himself up, Malfoy bent that leg tight between them, reaching for a wand from the headboard. He stopped to kiss Harry, fingers still at work on Harry's hard cock.

"You look amazing," he murmured, and for a moment the girl inside was offended. Only a moment though. He was looking right into the piercing blue eyes and the person behind the disguise felt the love he put into the gaze.

Putting just enough magic into the wand to warm the tip he ran it down Harry's body ahead of his lips, circling his cock just before taking it in his mouth again.

Harry was almost writhing. "Stop teasing," he begged.

"You think I'm teasing?" Malfoy asked. "Incendio." A single small flame came from the tip to be extinguished on Harry's skin. It didn't even burn it was put out so quickly, but the jolt of pain made Harry's hips buck.

"Shit," he cussed.

The wand then cracked against the bottom of Harry's lifted thigh, the holly springing back rather than snapping. It left a red line where it had connected.

Malfoy's face wore a triumphant smile. "You like that, don't you? More?" The wand whipped against his thigh again, a little lower.

"Fuck, yes," Harry answered, shifting his hips out further, offering more places to punish. Harry watched Malfoy lick his lips before casting the spell again.

"Incendio." Again Harry had a flash of fiery pain that was gone as soon as it had been felt. "Shall I move it closer?" The wand tip moved over Harry's buttock, nearer his asshole. "Will it be better here? Or worse?"

Harry shook his head, not knowing the answer. Worse. The pain flared longer this time, hair singed, and his teeth clenched.

In response, cool fingers rubbed the spot as Malfoy's mouth engulfed his cock again. The pleasure heightened, Harry thrust into the open mouth, seeking release. Holding the thrusting cock tightly, Malfoy watched him until the urge subsided, then licked along Harry's length again.

"You think I'll let you off that easily?" he asked, quirking one barely visible, pale eyebrow. "I have much more planned for you in the next hour." The tip of the wand was just inside Harry now. "Aguamente. Now hold that," Malfoy ordered with a smirk, watching Harry convulse at being filled with water. Balling up the robe in his free hand, Malfoy wedged it under Harry before he burst. "All right, let's see just how filthy you are."

Harry let go gratefully, the water soaking into the thick robe, which was then thrust aside.

"Cleaner than I expected. Have you let someone do this to you before?" The blue eyes danced with the knowledge that the person behind them had done the same only a few night earlier. "Do you let anyone use you this way?"

"Maybe," Harry answered.

"Lubrify," Malfoy murmured, pointing the wand to his hand and his fingers became coated in a pale viscous jelly. He leaned forward again, massaging Harry, keeping his leg elevated and occasionally casting the same incendiary spell on his ribs or chest.

Harry's cries were muffled by his clenched teeth, but Malfoy's fingers were soon deep inside him, rubbing and twisting whenever the wand tip wasn't sending jolts of pain through the wizard beneath him.

Noticing the time, Malfoy, pulled the wand back, letting Harry's leg drop for a moment. Harry panted and relaxed, taking the moment to gather himself. Using the same spell, Malfoy coated himself in the thin jelly, rubbing it over the neglected member now standing out from him. He sat back on his heels for a moment, admiring it, and enjoying the feeling stroking it gave him. Very different from what he was used to. Harry shifting brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Malfoy was running out of time. Seizing both Harry's knees in his hands, he doubled the wizard up. Leaning over between their legs, Malfoy found Harry's lips again. It was tricky, but Malfoy's cock eventually skated over Harry's slippery ass until it hit its mark.

A deep look into Harry's green eyes and a last "Ready?" were all that was spared before pressing slowly, steadily into the tight confines. Malfoy's brow crumpled. Never, never had he felt anything like this. So tight, so hot, surrounding, not filling. Malfoy didn't stop until he heard Harry give a quiet, "Ow." With effort, he held still, lips meeting Harry's for a kiss.

"Damn, that feels good," Harry murmured.

"No kidding," Malfoy answered, taking the opportunity to pull out very slightly and push in again. His head bent back at the tightness covering more of him, managing to plunge deeper. "Shit, Oh my God," Malfoy said suddenly startled. "What? Ugh..." He bent over Harry again, and saw his partner's eyes already squeezed shut and his mouth in the recognizable open gape of orgasm. Streams of cream white fluid splattered Harry's chest even as the sudden tightening inside Malfoy uncoiled. His own ejaculation took him by surprise, pumping, throbbing, making him rock with pleasure. He nearly collapsed atop Harry when finished.

Harry rolled slightly, helping Malfoy to his side. Harry's thigh rubbed the outside of Malfoy's as he pulled him into his arms and kissed his head. The pale blond hair turned firey orange and grew as Malfoy shrunk. Harry continued to cuddle his girlfriend, wondering again how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Holy shit, Harry. That was so different. You're going to have to try that sometime. Maybe as me?" Ginny's voice was her own again. "I can be Malfoy again, or you, but..." She shook her head unable to explain. "The orgasms... nothing the same. Except..." She shivered, still recovering from the high. "Except how _good_ they are."

"I'll have to think about it." Harry loved Ginny, but he was trying hard not think about losing his cock, even for an hour.

"Do," she told him with another sigh. "And don't hesitate to suggest this again. I know Malfoy's barber." She giggled.

* * *

So... my first HP fic is smutty crack. I probably shouldn't be surprised. One day, I will introduce all of you to Laurel Olivander, my OC who only bumps into Harry_ et al._ occasionally. Thanks to HolletLA for the REALLY fast beta. :D


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
